


Воспоминание юности

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Янг вспоминает эпизод из прошлого, имеющий непосредственное отношение к настоящему и заставляющий его переосмыслить.





	Воспоминание юности

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто представил себе молодого Раша и обфапался.

Это было его первое увольнение после перевода. Первый глоток свободы за несколько месяцев. Янг хотел столь многого, что не знал, за что хвататься - и поэтому, вырвавшись из части, прогуливался по городу в прекрасном настроении, надеясь, что что-нибудь вокруг привлечет его внимание.  
Так и случилось.  
Глядя по сторонам, он не заметил налетевшего на него парня, который шел по улице, уткнувшись в книгу, и поэтому совсем не смотрел вперед.  
\- Осторожнее! - предупредил Янг, хватая его за плечи и удерживая от падения.  
Парень задумчиво поднял голову, отрываясь от книги, и встретился с ним взглядом. Янгу сразу бросилась в глаза его не совсем типичная внешность. Длинные волосы до плеч, сережка в ухе, кожанка... Длинная рубаха выбивалась из рваных джинсов, а потрепанный рюкзак едва держался на единственной лямке. Парень нервно облизнул губы и предложил ему закурить.  
Согласившись, Янг смог искоса разглядеть его получше. Новый знакомый был не только странно одет - он был еще и удивительно тощим. Смешно встряхивал головой, чтобы откинуть с лица мешающие волосы, потом сдавался и зачесывал их назад пятерней. Смотрел куда-то вдаль, будто совсем не замечая Янга. Того это почему-то ужасно задевало.  
\- Ты здесь откуда? - спросил он, решив начать разговор.  
\- Проездом, - коротко и неинформативно ответили ему. - А ты из какой-то военной части?  
\- Угу.  
\- Давно последний раз был в городе?  
\- Давно...  
\- Наверное, у тебя и секса давно не было?  
Янг поперхнулся, выронив сигарету, и ошалело уставился на парня. Тот спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, будто бы задал совершенно обыденный вопрос. Проворчав что-то, Янг отвернулся, заметив напоследок, как он облизывает губы. Что это вообще было, черт возьми?!  
\- Тебя как зовут? - угрюмо буркнул он.  
\- Николас. Можешь звать меня Ник.  
\- Я Эверетт.  
Парень не то, чтобы беззастенчиво пялился - скорее, изучал его взглядом. Последовательно и внимательно. И наконец, когда пауза совсем уж неприлично затянулась, прямо предложил:  
\- Пойдем ко мне.  
Янг ожидал чего-то подобного, хоть это все и казалось до жути странным. К тому же, секса у него и правда не было уже несколько месяцев...  
\- И часто ты трахался с первым встречным? - решил все же уточнить он.  
\- А это что-то меняет?  
\- Не меняет.  
\- Тогда пойдем.  
Они пришли в дешевый старый отель - обстановка, впрочем, была довольно уютной - и Николас проводил его в свой тесный номер. Кинув рюкзак на диван, он ушел в душ, оставив гостя наедине с полупустой банкой пива.  
Пиво кончилось раньше, чем Ник вышел из душа. На последних глотках Янг понял, что все это время ему не хватало не только секса, но и алкоголя. Жаль, что его оказалось так мало...  
Ник был не очень разговорчивым. Вернувшись из душа, он молча кивнул на кровать и, тряхнув намокшими волосами, привычным жестом зачесал их назад.  
Обнаженным он стал казаться еще более тощим. Прикасаясь к нему впервые, Янг всерьез думал о том, как бы не сломать ему чего-нибудь в процессе. Но Ник оказался совсем не таким слабым и хрупким - к тому же, вел он себя довольно нагло, с первых минут захватывая инициативу и заставляя Янга поддаться своим желаниям.  
Поцелуи его были удивительно жаркими и страстными - даже бешеными, звериными. И хоть они не сказали друг другу почти ни слова, Янг ощущал, будто в этот момент очень остро понимает и чувствует его. Видит эту бушующую страсть, бурлящую в самой глубине и отражающуюся в глазах. И хочет в нее окунуться, нырнуть с головой, поддаться его власти. А Ник будто бы так же тонко ощущал его...  
Как же приятно было к нему прикасаться... Как же громко и чувственно он стонал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, извиваясь в его объятиях... Во время секса он был куда более разговорчивым. Янгу казалось, что он не видит нужды тратить слова на то, что не приносит ему удовольствия. Но спросить об этом было как-то неловко - и потом, вряд ли Ник удостоил бы его ответом. Поэтому он просто трахал и трахал его, несколько раз, пока не повалился на кровать совсем без сил.  
После секса Ник все так же молчал и курил, в задумчивости стряхивая пепел прямо на постель. Когда он протянул сигарету отдышавшемуся Янгу, тот принял ее, соблюдая и уважая это странное безмолвие - без слов.  
\- Надолго ты здесь? - спросил он спустя несколько минут.  
\- Три дня, - получил он лаконичный ответ.  
Пожалуй, это было удачей. В часть Янгу требовалось вернуться как раз вечером третьего дня. И все это время он провел с Ником, лишь иногда отлучаясь за пивом или фастфудом - все же, трахаться без перерывов и перекусов не мог даже его молодой и сильный организм.  
К концу третьего дня Янг научился понимать Ника совсем без слов. Он приглашал его к столу, кивая на гамбургеры, предупреждал, что хочет сбегать за едой, указывая на дверь. Сигарету он мог попросить всего лишь взглядом - Ник почему-то безошибочно определял, что именно ему нужно. Янгу давно не было так хорошо и уютно - пусть даже и в таком не слишком презентабельном месте. С Ником было так тепло и приятно просто сидеть рядом и курить, держа его за руку. И разговоры почему-то совсем не были нужны...  
Сам не зная, почему, Янг в такие моменты запускал пальцы в его волосы, откидывая их назад и заправляя за ухо, и прижимался губами к сережке. А Ник вцеплялся в его плечо, и было слышно, как учащается его дыхание. И хоть он ничего и не говорил, Янг видел, как приятны ему такие милые невинные ласки. Это тогда казалось чем-то по-настоящему волшебным. То, что он был способен заставить кого-то так чувствовать...  
А потом пришло время разлуки - тяжелой, будто бы они провели вместе годы. Янг был в таком смятении, что не сообразил спросить у Ника даже фамилии. Впрочем, может, он бы и не сказал...  
Всю свою жизнь он гадал, как сложилась бы судьба, если бы тогда что-то пошло иначе. Если бы странный парень остался в его жизни, а не исчез из нее бесследно. И только теперь, спустя годы, полковник вспомнил, что у него было слишком знакомое, давно примелькавшееся лицо...

\- Раш, - отвлек дока голос, не ассоциирующийся ни с чем хорошим.  
\- Полковник, я работаю, - мрачно огрызнулся ученый, не отрываясь от консолей.  
\- А ты помнишь, как мы в молодости спали вместе?  
Во взгляде резко обернувшегося Раша Янг уловил те самые слабые отголоски чего-то до боли знакомого. А потом осознал, что на него смотрят, как на идиота.  
\- Полковник, вам с этим не ко мне. Вам к ТиДжей надо, это она у нас маразм лечит.  
\- Но я помню! - возразил Янг, ревностно отстаивая свои воспоминания. - Как служил в армии и встретил парня! Он предложил мне закурить, а потом я поехал к нему в отель...  
\- Я не нанимался выслушивать ваши сексуальные фантазии.  
Док отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Янг обошел его кругом, устраиваясь напротив и внимательно вглядываясь в черты лица, стараясь уловить в них те обрывчатые знакомые детали мимики. Раш снова посмотрел на него - и снова хмуро, то ли как на дитя, играющее с бомбой, то ли как на сумасшедшего, считающего, что весь мир - это большой арбуз, а люди в нем семечки. А ведь как много он мог сказать обычным взглядом... Прямо как тот парень...  
Раш отвернулся, стараясь сосредоточиться на работе. Янг вглядывался еще долго и, под конец, поняв, что эта затея безнадежна, решил оставить попытки. Дока выдала привычка - уже уходя, полковник заметил, как он, посмотрев ему вслед, нервно облизнул губы.  
\- Раш, - окликнул он, остановившись. - Ты носил когда-нибудь серьгу в ухе?  
\- Да что вы привязались ко мне! - рассвирепел док, ударяя кулаком по панели.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь разобраться, у кого из нас маразм!  
\- У вас маразм!  
\- А может, у тебя!  
\- Отстаньте и дайте мне спокойно работать!  
\- А еще ты курил! - не унимался Янг. - Тот парень тоже курил!  
\- Да, конечно, мы такие с ним одни на всю Землю!  
\- Но я помню его лицо! Он похож на тебя!  
\- Дальше что?  
\- Все!  
\- Да что вам от меня надо?!  
\- Почему я помню, а ты - нет?!  
\- Потому что это все ваше воображение!  
Чертов упрямый осел!  
Янг шагнул к Рашу, заграбастывая его в объятия и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, угрожающе-ласково произнес:  
\- Я же знаю, что это был ты.  
Не дожидаясь возмущенного ответа, он откинул назад его волосы привычным не забытым движением и припал к уху - к давно зажившей отметине от сережки. Раш дернулся, будто его ударило током, и с силой оттолкнул его, яростно дыша.  
Полковник ощутил подступающее к груди ликование. Конечно, не то, чего он ждал, но все же... Та самая реакция. С поправкой на ненависть...  
\- Ты сам тогда со мной переспал!  
\- Не спал! Это был не я!  
\- Я помню! Ты всегда так подскакивал, когда я так тебя целовал! И ты говорил мне свое имя! И волосы...  
\- Достаточно! - злобно одернул Раш, воинственно встряхивая волосами. - Да, это был я! Но я не хочу спать с уродом, которым вы стали!  
\- А легче было спать с тем, о ком ты ничего не знаешь?  
\- Да пошли вы!  
Очень хотелось обнять это сердитое растрепанное чудо - и, похоже, Раш прекрасно читал это по его глазам, потому и был готов первым броситься в драку. Как же давно он не видел дока в таком отчаянном бешенстве...  
\- Секс с вами был самой большой ошибкой моей молодости, - процедил Раш мрачно и негромко.  
По-прежнему дикий, необузданный... Полковник не понимал теперь, как мог за все это время не заметить в его глазах того яростного, яркого блеска, в который влюбился много лет назад? Сколько же упущенных возможностей... Потерянного времени... И душащей теперь вражды.  
\- А для меня нет, - осторожно проговорил Янг. - Я очень долго о тебе думал. Много лет. Я так жалел тогда, что спросил только твое имя...  
\- А я думал о науке.  
\- Почему ты вообще со мной переспал? Это для тебя был только секс?  
\- А для вас что?  
\- Я хотел потом тебя найти. Пришел в тот отель, но ты уже съехал. Это был лучший секс в моей жизни. Но я и подумать не мог, что старый вредный маразматик, с которым мне пришлось работать - это тот странный парень, которого я трахал много лет назад.  
Янг попытался снова обнять его, но Раш ускользнул от прикосновения.  
\- Идите к черту! - зло прорычал он. - Я ненавижу вас за все, что вы сделали со мной на Судьбе.  
\- Если бы я мог, я бы вернулся в прошлое и все сделал по-другому... - попытался объясниться полковник. - Я хочу... измениться.  
\- Измениться? - скривился Раш. Не верил, что он хочет, или что может? - Посмотрим, как вы можете измениться.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он ушел - почти убежал - прочь, видимо, сочтя это единственной возможностью отделаться от назойливого внимания. Янг тяжело вздохнул, собираясь выпалить привычное: «Как же с ним сложно», но почему-то передумал и зашагал в противоположном направлении. Все, что хотел, он уже сказал.

Голова болела с похмелья. Это Янг понял прежде, чем успел проснуться. И это сразу показалось странным - вчера он не выпил ни капли. Еще более странной была лохматая голова, лежащая на подушке по соседству. Янг протер глаза, не слишком-то им доверяя - но картина не изменилась. Перед ним лежал Раш - на соседней половине кровати - молодой, абсолютно голый, растрепанный и оттраханный.  
\- Что за черт?! - вслух воскликнул Янг и прикусил язык, когда Раш недовольно завозился.  
Только выкурив утреннюю сигарету, Ник разлепил глаза и, сощурившись, всмотрелся в лицо Янга. Черт его знает, что здесь творилось... Но разве не этого он хотел?  
Притянув Раша к себе, Янг с наслаждением поцеловал его, чувствуя не выветрившийся запах сигарет. Окунул пальцы в приятно-жестковатые волосы, расчесывая спутанные пряди. Поцеловал излюбленное ушко - от этого Ник сжался и выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, но, как всегда, не сказал ни слова.  
Янг лихорадочно подбирал нужные слова. Короткие, лаконичные, уверенные, такие, которые заставили бы все это продолжаться дальше. Как же сложно...  
\- Мне пора, - опередил его Раш, высвобождаясь из объятий и отправляясь в душ.  
А ведь за окном уже давно стемнело. Черт...  
Янг вскочил, принимаясь подбирать с пола одежду. За опоздание ему явно не светило ничего хорошего. Впрочем... Какая разница?  
Когда он вернулся из душа, Раша в номере уже не было. Янгу показалось, что сердце на мгновение пропустило удар. Неужели ему был дан второй шанс для того, чтобы он так бездарно его профукал?  
Кое-как одевшись впопыхах, Янг второпях понесся на улицу. Раша он, по удаче, нашел почти сразу - редкие прохожие обращали на него внимание и с готовностью подсказали, куда он пошел. Вот только...  
Янг появился как раз тогда, когда Раш, огрызнувшись, схлопотал от одного из громил, окруживших его, неслабый удар в лицо. Почему-то он пришел в себя только почувствовав боль в костяшках и, оглядевшись, понял, что все трое нападавших лежат на асфальте без сознания. Взгляд нашарил и Раша - тот поднимался, стирая с подбородка кровь.  
\- Ты как? - спросил Янг, надеясь, что в этой ситуации их игра в молчанку на время приостановится - но Ник только пожал плечами, давая понять, что все в порядке. - Часто к тебе так пристают на улице? - безнадежно поинтересовался он.  
\- Часто, - внезапно ответил Раш. - Говорят, что я «на пидора похож».  
\- Вот уроды...  
Раш взглянул на часы и, усевшись обратно на асфальт, достал из кармана сигарету.  
\- Я только что опоздал на автобус, - сообщил он спокойно.  
Его выдавали только подрагивающие пальцы.  
\- Мне негде ночевать и завтра надо быть на новой работе, - пояснил он, поняв так и не произнесенный вопрос.  
\- Я тебе помогу! - тут же радостно предложил Янг, хватая его за руку и почти рывком помогая встать на ноги. - Пошли быстрее!  
Раш больше ничего не спрашивал. Всю дорогу, пока Янг вез его в казенной машине, он привычно молчал, отвернувшись к окну, и только иногда его рука ложилась Эверетту на колено, легко и невинно поглаживая. Янг ловил себя на том, как млеет даже от этой едва ощутимой ласки - благодарной и искренней. А потом понял, что счастлив, уже просто делая для него что-то. Важное или не важное, то, что будет помниться годами или забудется через минуту...  
Это был совсем другой Раш - тихий, ласковый и благодарный, но он-то был прежним. А может, и нет... Может, именно поэтому этот Раш и был с ним другим...  
Они добрались уже под утро. Выходя из машины, Янг хотел поцеловать его на прощание и выяснить наконец, где он живет и как его найти. Но Раш торопливо выскочил, хлопнув дверью, и, быстро сунув ему вырванный из блокнота листок, умчался по своим делам.  
Янг вновь ощутил ужасную досаду. Чертов неудачник! Что мешало спросить об этом за несколько часов в дороге? Какой же он все-таки идиот...  
Вспомнив о листке, Янг развернул его и просиял от счастья. Почерк дока с годами совсем не изменился - все такой же корявый и поспешный, даже если Раш никуда не спешит.

Из армии Янга выгнали в тот же день, о чем он не переживал ни секунды. Ему было, с чем сравнивать, и сейчас он мог с уверенностью сказать - оно того стоило. Он перебрался в городок, где обосновался Раш, нашел работу. И, разобравшись со своей жизнью, решил вторгнуться в чужую.  
По написанному на листке адресу обнаружилось общежитие. По странному стечению обстоятельств на этот раз до Раша снова докапывался какой-то парень, когда Янг издалека заприметил его. Парень близко познакомился с его кулаком и отправился в страну грез, а Янг, безжалостно переступив через бесчувственное тело, заключил Раша в объятия. Тот ловко высвободился и утянул его в свою комнату, пока не начали сбегаться люди. И, заперев дверь, обернулся к Янгу.  
\- Ты костяшки поцарапал, - заметил он, осмотрев его руку. И прежде, чем Эверетт успел ответить, поднес его ладонь к губам и нежно поцеловал ссадины.  
И все же, Раш из будущего вряд ли поступил бы так же, если бы он его защитил...  
Янг смутился, но руку не отдернул, позволяя Нику вытворять с ней все, что вздумается. Он чувствовал, как по коже скользит его шершавый и мягкий язык, как теплая слюна обволакивает пальцы, которые Раш по одному отправляет в рот и посасывает. Черт, док, да что же с тобой случилось за все эти годы? Неужели ты и правда мог быть таким нежным и благодарным?  
От этих ласк все же было неловко.  
\- Ну ты что... - растерянно выдавил Янг, отдергивая руку, когда Раш добрался до запястья.  
На него уставились серьезные и удивительно глубокие глаза.  
\- Ты первый, кто так ко мне отнесся.  
\- Мне жаль...  
\- Ты же в этом не виноват.  
Янг помрачнел, но не сказал ни слова. Для Раша, может, и не было этих месяцев на Судьбе... Но для него-то они были.  
\- Ты голоден? - спросил Ник, отвлекая его от мрачных мыслей. - У меня остался обед...  
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - тут же согласился Янг.  
Обед состоял из совсем крохотной порции явно залежавшихся макарон и почти кончившегося соуса.  
\- Мда, не густо, - изрек Эверетт, взглянув на это, как на какое-то издевательство. Раш, конечно, и на Судьбе не слишком дружил с едой - до такой степени, что порой он сам таскал ему его порцию прямо за консоли, но это ведь был другой Раш - лучшая его версия. А привычки, похоже, остались те же...  
Только когда макароны уже нашли пристанище в его желудке, Янг внезапно осознал одну до удивления простую вещь.  
\- Это все, что у тебя было?  
Ник кивнул, и Эверетт едва не врезал самому себе от досады. Да какого же черта он постоянно делал что-то не так, не подумав?  
\- Извини, - виновато произнес он, поглаживая Раша по жестковатым волосам. Они так приятно струились сквозь пальцы - он мог делать это бесконечно. - Давай я куплю тебе еды.  
Раш долго отказывался - все так же молча мотал головой, изредка с его губ срывалось короткое «не надо», но, в конце концов, Янг перестал внимать его протестам и, сходив в магазин, притащил пару внушительных пакетов. Все-таки даже в молодости док был ужасно гордым. Зато за заботу умел благодарить, а не огрызался и не спрашивал, иронично приподнимая бровь: «Что, полковник, решили заделаться разносчиком пиццы? Чаевых не дам».  
Сейчас Раш лежал с ним в постели - теплый, доверчивый и ручной, позволял ласкать себя и тискать, и Янг просто купался в блаженстве, видя его таким покорным и ласковым. Вот если бы этот старый черт не говорил гадости, а был таким тихим и покладистым, может быть, он бы и не пребывал в перманентном желании ему врезать! Хотя порой Янг ловил себя на том, что все же скучает по колючему и язвительному Рашу, от которого невозможно было дождаться слов теплее, чем «Да что вы стоите у меня над душой, вам заняться нечем? Не мешайте мне работать».  
Работать...  
\- У тебя мало денег? - тихо спросил он Ника, проведя ладонью по его волосам.  
Тот молчаливо кивнул.  
\- Кем же ты работаешь?  
Раш мотнул головой, давая понять, что не ответит. Янг тяжело вздохнул. Как же с ним сложно... Даже с этим!  
Негодование быстро улетучилось, стоило Нику положить голову ему на плечо. Эверетт тут же разомлел и, заграбастав его в объятия, крепко прижал к себе. Раш никогда не просил помощи, но кто сказал, что он не был за нее благодарен? Даже там, на Судьбе. Янг помнил, как он смотрел на него в такие редкие моменты. Когда он проявлял хоть какие-то крохи понимания...  
В тот день он остался с Ником на ночь и приезжал потом каждые выходные, чтобы купить еды на неделю, проследить, все ли в порядке, набить морды его обидчикам, а потом получить за все это заслуженную благодарность. Но однажды Раша не оказалось на привычном месте. Янг прошелся по соседям, но те знали лишь одно - Ник съехал.  
Он решительно ничего не понимал. Обескураженный, растерянный, раздавленный - он так и стоял перед дверью, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Пока не заметил нацарапанное на ней уравнение. Если это и была какая-то подсказка, то что он должен был с ней делать? Этот старый черт что, решил устроить ему испытание во имя любви?  
Но все оказалось гораздо проще. Пусть Янг и промаялся с этой задачкой до вечера, он все же догадался составить слово из переменных. И действительно - такая улица обнаружилась неподалеку. Чертов Раш, вот надерет же он ему задницу...  
За домом дело не стало. Янг просто прошелся вдоль домов - и на веранде одного из них обнаружился спокойно дрыхнущий Раш. Поднявшись к нему, Янг собирался возмутиться, но отчего-то передумал. Ник спал в не слишком удобном и жестком кресле, уронив на живот раскрытую книгу - видимо, ждал его так давно, что успел заснуть.  
Отложив книгу, Эверетт взял его на руки и отнес в дом, чтобы уложить поудобнее. Кажется, в молодости док был еще легче. Или просто он сам на Судьбе забросил тренировки и стал слабее...  
Раш проспал почти до полуночи. Янг и сам решил вздремнуть, прижавшись к нему сзади - осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. Уткнулся в излюбленные волосы и проснулся только тогда, когда перестал чувствовать их щекой. Теперь перед Рашем было даже как-то стыдно - заставил его ждать, до ночи провозился с простейшим ребусом... Не подумает же он, что Янг совсем тупой?  
\- Проснулся? - коротко уточнил Ник, склонившись над ним и пытаясь обнаружить признаки жизни. Янг с неохотой заворочался. - Ужин или секс?  
\- Давай просто полежим, - пробурчал Эверетт, хватая его за бедра и заваливая на себя, чтобы уложить на привычное место и понежиться в постели еще немного.  
Раш не стал возражать - только прижался к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его задница так плотно упиралась Янгу в пах, что секс получился как-то сам собой.  
Поздний ужин плавно перетек в ранний завтрак. Сонный, растрепанный Раш, лениво ковыряющийся вилкой в тарелке, вызывал неумное желание схватить его и затискать. Янг сам удивлялся, какие странные желания в нем порой возникают при взгляде на этого Раша. Который не нарывается на взбучку и не провоцирует, да и вообще, по большей части, молчит. Может, в этом и был секрет? Может, им надо было больше молчать?  
\- Выспался? - спросил он, дожевывая последние кусочки своего ужина в то время, как Раш отправил себе в рот едва ли треть от своего.  
Ник кивнул и, отложив вилку, потер глаза. Уронил голову на руки, посидел так с минуту и откинул назад волосы, вновь принимаясь за еду.  
\- А, по-моему, нет, - заметил Янг, наблюдая за всеми этими манипуляциями.  
\- Сегодня привезут мебель, - вздохнул Раш, устало глядя в тарелку.  
\- Ну и что, я сам все сделаю, а ты спи, - заявил Эверетт. Еще немного - и Ник просто упал бы в нее носом.  
Раш проснулся ближе к вечеру. Янгу оставалось только гадать, сколько он не спал до всего этого, раз проспал почти сутки с небольшим перерывом на секс и ужин. Он был так похож на себя - и одновременно так не похож...  
А вечером к ним нагрянула гостья. Янг никогда ее раньше не видел, а потому был удивлен, узнав, что она и есть жена Раша, скончавшаяся от онкологии. Значит, они были знакомы с самой молодости...  
\- Это Глория, - представил Ник, слегка улыбаясь.  
А Янг не нашел ничего лучше, чем с усмешкой сказать:  
\- Это твоя будущая жена?  
И надо же было такое ляпнуть...  
Раш изменился в лице и велел ему убираться вон. Янг растерялся, даже не сразу осознав, что происходит. До этого момента они ни разу не ссорились.  
Ник смотрел на него хмуро, поджав губы и ожидая действий. И Янг не стал спорить - он действительно ушел, не понимая, как мог снова так глупо вляпаться, и ненавидя себя за привычку сначала делать, а потом думать.  
К Рашу он вернулся только спустя пару недель, надеясь все-таки, что его простят. И был немало удивлен, когда Раш сам выбежал навстречу и бросился к нему в объятия. Уткнулся ему в шею, прижимаясь крепче и щекоча волосами подбородок. Янг хотел что-то сказать, но только невесомо погладил его и обнял за плечи. Он вдруг понял, что сказать ему нечего. Все и так уже понятно. Все хорошо. Зачем пытаться что-то выяснять? Поэтому он молча прижимал его к себе и счастливо улыбался, зарывшись лицом в привычно растрепанные волосы.  
\- Ты нужен мне...  
Янг едва ощутимо вздрогнул. Меньше всего он ожидал, что Раш сейчас что-нибудь скажет. Тем более, это...  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - пообещал он, нежно прикасаясь губами к его лбу.  
\- Ты останешься со мной жить?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я жил с тобой?  
\- Хочу.  
\- Останусь.

Янг чувствовал себя как на Судьбе, которая существует только для них двоих. Раш по-прежнему забывал поесть и засыпал в самых немыслимых местах, а он кормил его с ложечки, чтобы не отвлекать от работы, и относил в кровать. Вот только с этой Судьбы им часто приходилось уходить на работу. И Янг по-прежнему не знал о Раше больше, чем тот хотел сказать. Правда, Раш и сам ни о чем не спрашивал. Похоже, просто не считал нужным...  
Янг и так знал о нем многое. Подмечал его привычки за месяцы соседства на Судьбе. Изучил даже против своей воли - как и многих других, с кем пришлось делить корабль. Потому и состоялся этот разговор...  
\- Я давно хотел спросить... - начал Раш, и уже одно это показалось Эверетту странным. - Как ты угадываешь, чего я хочу, и что мне нравится?  
\- Ну ты ведь тоже... - попытался выкрутиться он.  
Ник покачал головой.  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой, прежде чем делать выводы. А ты часто делал что-то именно так, как мне нужно, как я привык и как я хотел, еще до того, как я показывал, что мне этого хочется.  
\- Ну я просто догадался... - пробурчал Янг, отводя взгляд.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Ну а как еще? Я был знаком с тобой в будущем, а потом переместился в прошлое?  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Раш не воспринял это как шутку. Он смотрел на него очень серьезно, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- К чему ты это вообще упомянул?  
\- Да просто, к слову. Это же безумие в такое верить, не так ли? Ты счел бы меня сумасшедшим, если бы я сказал, что это правда.  
\- Не обижайся, но... ты слишком не обременен интеллектом, чтобы такое выдумать.  
\- Ты что... в это поверил бы?  
Янг был так удивлен, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что Раш назвал его тупым.  
\- Лучше расскажи мне все как есть, - велел Ник, и в его тоне слышалась не просьба - требование.  
\- Можешь считать, что я сумасшедший... - вздохнул Эверетт, сдаваясь. - Что я спятил или мне все приснилось... Но я помню, как будто бы я был в будущем... Где я не пошел за тобой тогда... Где мы встретились через много лет... И я тебя не узнал...  
\- Значит и про жену ты тогда не просто так ляпнул?  
\- Да... Глория была твоей женой...  
\- Почему ты оказался здесь?  
\- Я сам не понял... Я говорил там, что хотел бы изменить прошлое... И вдруг проснулся тут...  
\- Какие у нас были отношения там?  
\- Ну мы... ругались... спорили... все время...  
Раш вскочил и принялся нервно ходить по комнате, сложив на груди руки и что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая. Янг чувствовал, что с каждой секундой понимает все меньше, а потому решился задать вопрос, отвлекая его от мыслей:  
\- Ты что, правда мне веришь?  
\- Заткнитесь, полковник!  
Янг вздрогнул, улавливая в его голосе слишком знакомые нотки.  
\- Я не полковник...  
\- Заткнитесь и не мешайте мне думать!  
На этот раз он решил последовать совету и помолчать. Раш тер и массировал виски, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить или понять. Напряженно смотрел куда-то вдаль. Когда он обернулся, Янг заметил у него под носом кровь, но прежде, чем он успел обеспокоенно кинуться к нему, Раш вытер ее рукой и, вглядевшись в алые капли, сам подошел к полковнику.  
\- Ударьте меня, - велел он не терпящим возражений тоном.  
\- Чего? - ошарашенно переспросил Янг.  
\- Ударьте, это выход из программы!  
Вопросов больше не последовало.

Янгу казалось, что он мчится по извилистым коридорам Судьбы быстрее света. Похоже, он был не далек от истины - когда он ворвался в зал, Раша как раз только стаскивали с кресла. Он сам подхватил пребывающего без сознания дока на руки и вновь пустился в бег - теперь уже до медотсека.  
\- Какого черта это было?! - совсем не те слова, которые хочется слышать, очнувшись.  
\- Это вы виноваты, - угрюмо отозвался Раш, отворачиваясь.  
Он ощущал себя обессиленным и голодным, голова раскалывалась так, что этот крик сейчас был настоящей пыткой. Чертов полковник все никак не угомонится...  
\- Я?!  
Раш напряженно вцепился в одеяло.  
\- Я думал, вы сразу облажаетесь, и я вам докажу, что вы не можете измениться.  
\- Какого черта ты так рисковал собой?! Зачем придумал это программу?!  
\- Я же не знал, что вы за столько времени ни разу мне не вмажете.  
\- То есть ты устроил это все только для того, чтобы доказать мне, что я не смогу измениться и буду тебя бить?!   
\- Да.  
Янг вскочил, сжимая кулаки и негодуя от злости. Невыносимый, несносный, самоуверенный старый черт! Неужели он не понимает, что мог умереть?!  
\- Тебе надо задницу надрать за твои эксперименты! - заявил он яростно и тут же, не медля ни секунды, стиснул дока в объятиях.  
Тот оттолкнул его - слабо, но уверенно. Наверняка вышло бы сильнее, если бы не его состояние. Янг послушно отстранился, задавая вопрос одним недоуменным взглядом.  
\- Не трогайте меня, - проговорил Раш, нахмурившись - тихо и мрачно.  
Янг понял, что ему сейчас лучше уйти. Раш не хочет его видеть. И спрашивать о причинах бесполезно. Слова вообще не были нужны - столько счастливых дней они прожили в согласии и гармонии, ничего не выясняя и не доказывая.  
Он побоялся даже прикоснуться к Рашу, хотя очень хотелось провести рукой по его волосам. Просто коротко кивнул и ушел, оставив его одного. Одна мысль ни на секунду не давала покоя. Если это был единственный выход из программы, значит, у дока не возникло ни малейших сомнений...

Раш избегал его уже неделю. Может, не хотел нарваться на взбучку - все-таки за несогласованные эксперименты ему и раньше нехило влетало. Но, скорее всего, просто пытался избежать объяснений. Слова ведь всегда были только способом еще больше все испортить. Да и за словами обычно тут же следовал мордобой...  
Как и на этот раз.  
Раш сидел в кресле, что-то старательно записывая в блокнот, когда Янг незаметно подкрался к нему сзади, стараясь не потревожить и дожидаясь, пока док обратит на него внимание. Раш, правда, игнорировал его так старательно, что вскоре терпение у полковника лопнуло.  
Устав наблюдать за ним со стороны, Янг нежно провел рукой по его волосам - на что док тут же вскочил и отшатнулся.  
\- Вы что, съели что-то не то? - поинтересовался он полуиронично-полунастороженно. - Или у нас опять мозговые клещи завелись?  
\- Ничего у меня не завелось!  
\- Тогда куда вы руки тянете? Я вам что, кот, чтобы меня гладить, когда заблагорассудится?  
Янг про себя отметил, что Раш скорее походит на льва. Дикого, неприручаемого и не поддающегося дрессировке. Да и с такой-то гривой...  
Он усмехнулся, чем окончательно вывел дока из себя.  
\- Чего вы пялитесь?! - взбесился Раш, замахиваясь на него блокнотом. - Сами дурака валяете, так хоть мне работать не мешайте! Идите и глазейте на что-нибудь другое!  
Точно лев. Бешеный, яростный и непокорный. Такого так просто не погладишь.  
Янг взял его за плечи - осторожно, но крепко. Раш дернулся и все-таки запустил в него блокнотом. И, оставшись безоружным, попытался вырваться и завалить полковника на пол, но сам оказался прижат к полу.  
\- Я не хочу тебя бить.  
\- Надо же, не хотите и бьете, бедненький. Тяжело вам, наверное?  
\- Я не буду тебя бить.  
\- Тогда уберите руки.  
Янг разжал пальцы, и ученый поднялся, отряхиваясь и откидывая с лица растрепавшиеся волосы. Подобрал блокнот, бережно разгладил помявшиеся страницы. Нет, этот Раш был влюблен только в свою работу. Она-то ведь уж точно не могла его предать.

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?  
Янг молчаливо кивнул. Хоть он втайне и надеялся, но все же не ожидал, что Раш действительно придет. На миг его охватила растерянность.  
\- Да... Да, садись, - выпалил он, указывая на кровать.  
Док сел, не задавая больше никаких вопросов. И зачем он вообще сюда заявился?  
Утром он обнаружил оставленную у своей каюты записку с просьбой прийти. Именно просьбой - потому, наверное, и пришел. Игнорировать приказы уже стало для него чем-то вроде своеобразного хобби. Но это же был не приказ...  
Янг присел рядом - неуютно близко - и положил руки ему на плечи. Слишком сильные и крепкие. Слишком близко к шее.  
Раш вздрогнул и встал, ругая себя за неосмотрительность. В записке полковник, конечно, отдельно выделил то, что он волен уйти в любой момент. Но на деле?..  
Он проскользнул мимо Янга к двери, желая побыстрее отсюда убраться. Стоило раз и навсегда понять - симуляция была просто симуляцией - не больше. И здесь... это совершенно ничего не меняло.  
\- Ник!  
Раш уже собирался нажать на кнопку открытия двери, но застыл. Медленно обернулся. Полковник хлопнул его по плечу, подходя ближе.  
\- Давай выпьем.  
Непривычная сухость во рту мешала говорить, но Раш все равно сдавленно ответил:  
\- Давай.

Это происходило за домом, там, где все пространство было засажено кустами и деревьями, и никто не мог их увидеть. К тому же, на небе сияла луна - и только она освещала их тела, сплетенные в ласках. Янгу казалось, что его стоны и хрипы слишком громкие, и их обязательно заметят. Раша же, похоже, это не занимало совсем - он был сосредоточен на другом.  
Янг напрягся, крепче вцепляясь ему в волосы. Гибкий язык только что задел чувствительное место, почти заставив кончить. Но Раш тут же отстранился и, отпущенный, тряхнул волосами, отбрасывая их с лица. Эверетт потянулся к ним снова - на это Ник предупреждающе зашипел - но трогать не стал, только умоляющим взглядом попросил продолжить.  
Раш снова обхватил его член губами и игриво облизнул самый кончик, раздразнивая. Его волосы приятно щекотали кожу, и Янг не стал больше делать попыток в них вцепиться. Вместо этого он откинулся назад, наслаждаясь тем, как Раш играется с его членом. Как то посасывает его, словно леденец, то слегка прикусывает, заставляя тихо зашипеть, то водит языком по чувствительным местам - а потом все равно вцепляется в них ногтями - слабо, но вполне ощутимо.  
И все-таки это было шикарно. Раш был похож на ежа - стоило подойти к нему близко, и невозможно было не напороться на защитные колючки. У этого Раша такая черта характера тоже присутствовала - правда, проявлялось это несколько иным образом...  
Он был ужасно властным в сексе. Просто до невозможности. Даже когда был снизу. Даже когда сосал, а Янг держал его за волосы. Эверетт ощущал, что, пожалуй, именно этого ему всегда и не хватало. Какого-то сдерживающего фактора, человека-совести. Который тыкал бы его носом в ошибки - безжалостно и жестко. Так, как это всегда делал доктор Николас Раш...  
\- Мы когда-то в прошлой жизни летели с тобой меж звезд, помнишь? - ни к селу ни к городу вставил Янг, когда уже после секса они лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрели в темное ночное небо.  
Он ждал, что Ник расценит это как нелепый романтический жест или попытку заигрывать. Но он сказал только одно слово - сухое, безэмоциональное, ранящее слово:  
\- Нет.

Теперь они сидели за одним столом уже не в симуляции. На борту Судьбы, летящей неведомо куда, уносящей их все дальше от Земли, все дальше от прошлого. И перед ним сидел совсем другой Раш - строптивый и непокорный. Которого, на самом деле, в их счастливой жизни так не хватало...  
\- Пусть я и не смог, но я ведь был способен все исправить, - нарушил молчание Янг, заговорив первым. - А ты там, в симуляции, знал все это время, что это иллюзия? Ты ведь сам ее запустил...  
\- Я настроил ее так, чтобы думать, что она реальна. Иначе вы бы решили, что я специально вас провоцировал. Выводил на конфликт, чтобы потом обвинить. Я учел все, чтобы доказать, что я прав. Чтобы вы наконец отстали от меня и признали, что не можете измениться.  
\- Но я смог.  
\- В этом и заключалась моя ошибка.  
Ошибка? Это все он называет ошибкой?  
\- Прошлое не вернешь... - начал полковник, тщательно подбирая слова. - Но, может, мы в настоящем сможем так же быть вместе?  
\- Нет, не сможем.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что здесь вы полковник Янг, который мешает мне работать, а не Эверетт, который заступался за меня перед хулиганами. Это была иллюзия. А здесь реальность.  
Янг залпом допил содержимое своей кружки. Раш был прав. Абсолютно прав. Здесь они едва ли не враги.  
\- А на тебя тогда и правда напали хулиганы или это было только в симуляции? - спросил он из чистого любопытства, просто, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
\- Правда, - кивнул Раш, отхлебывая из кружки. - Я очнулся утром на улице без денег и с разбитым лицом. И потом танцевал в клубе, чтобы заработать на дорогу.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Не веришь?  
\- Верю... мне... мне жаль...  
\- А потом я устроился лаборантом и спустя много лет стал профессором, каким ты меня и знаешь. Симуляция довольно сильно отличалась от реальности. В моей жизни не было тебя. Только незнакомый парень, с которым у меня был незабываемый секс, и туповатый полковник Янг, которым он стал.  
\- Ты помнил меня? Все это время?  
\- Это было давно.  
Янга совершенно не устраивал такой ответ. Это было не давно. Это было здесь и сейчас - и это были они, пусть и в вымышленной реальности, потекшей по другому руслу. Это было! Было! Было!  
Раш слегка скривил губы, усмехаясь.  
\- Я тебе никогда этого не говорил, но в симуляции я вообще не имел отношения к науке после того, как тебя встретил.  
\- Но ты же там считал какие-то формулы... - растерялся Янг.  
\- Я работал в автомастерской и проектировал кое-что для начальства. Подрабатывал, чтобы заработать на мечту. А потом передумал и купил дом.  
\- Но наука ведь так много значит для тебя... неужели, она бы ничего не значила, если бы так не сложились обстоятельства?  
\- Это все была иллюзия, - повторил Раш с усмешкой. - Знаешь, где я познакомился с женой? Я хотел научиться играть на гитаре, а она на этих же курсах преподавала скрипку.  
\- Знаешь, сказал бы, что трудно представить тебя таким... Но я тебя таким видел...  
\- Моя судьба сложилась бы иначе, если бы в ней был ты. И я был бы... счастливее. И прожил жизнь так, как мне хотелось. Думаю, я все же связал бы свою жизнь с наукой. Просто это произошло бы немного позднее. Но у меня не осталось ничего кроме настоящего. Я уже прожил свою жизнь и ничего в ней не исправлю.  
\- Прости, - в голосе пьяного полковника звучало искреннее сожаление. - Если бы я тогда не решил, что военная служба важнее, я бы стал частью твоей жизни...  
\- Ты ведь тоже не связал свою жизнь с армией, когда в ней появился я, - заинтересованно заметил Раш, игнорируя его извинения. - А чем занимался ты?  
\- Официантом работал...  
В голове зазвенело от чересчур звонкого смеха - Янг сдавил пальцами виски, а док все продолжал безудержно ржать.  
\- И не смешно! - заявил он жалобно.  
\- Смешно, - уверенно возразил Раш. - Не могу вообразить тебя с подносом. Представляю себе этот цирк! Я-то со своих халтурок смог себе дом купить, а ты наверно на все свои чаевые меня на аттракционы раз в неделю водил.  
\- Ты вообще ни разу не спросил, кем я работаю! - возмущенно нахмурился Янг, стукнув кулаком по столу.  
\- Я думал, ты какой-нибудь охранник. Ну, в крайнем случае, сторож. А это...  
Янг засопел, когда док не сдержал очередной порыв рвущегося наружу хохота.  
\- А я вообще не представляю тебя механиком! - парировал он, не придумав ничего получше.  
Раш красноречиво приподнял бровь.  
\- А здесь я, по-твоему, чем занимаюсь? В чем принципиальная разница - копаться в машинах или в кораблях?  
Полковник не нашел, что ответить, и только устало отмахнулся. Вот и относись после такого к нему с добром...  
\- Хотя ты тоже мне еду носишь, - выдавил док, давясь смехом. - Я тебе в следующий раз чаевых насыплю. Гайками.  
\- Прекращай! - рассвирепел Янг, вскакивая и расплескивая новую порцию самогона.  
И расплескал все, что осталось, когда Раш перегнулся через стол и впился в его губы - настойчиво, властно, с яростной, бушующей страстью. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что его целует тот самый Раш. Что все было настоящим. Для них обоих. Не только для него одного...  
Док умудрился забраться на стол с ногами и, упершись в столешницу коленями, обхватил его лицо ладонями, продолжая целовать.  
«Это все алкоголь», - понял Янг прежде, чем они оба сплелись в порыве вожделенного безумия. Чтобы наутро снова сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Время уже поджимало. Раш материл полковника себе под нос, пробираясь сквозь колючие заросли. Планета, на его вкус, была довольно мерзкой. Ведь он уже всерьез рассматривал ее как постоянное место жительства, если не успеет на Судьбу.  
\- Полковник! - позвал он грозно, заметив фигуру Янга вдалеке, над обрывом. - Как у вас вообще с чувством времени?  
Янг обернулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я не пойду.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я останусь здесь. Это планета вполне пригодна для жизни.  
\- Ты чего удумал?  
\- Я не вернусь на Судьбу. Я плохой командир. Своим командованием я мешаю тебе работать. И не только тебе... Теперь не буду мешать.  
Раш нахмурился. В следующее мгновение его кулак уже летел в лицо полковника - и тот, не ожидав этого, растянулся на траве - настолько ошарашенный, что ему даже в голову не пришло дать сдачи. Док поднял его за шкирку, как котенка, и пнул в направлении врат - молча, сопровождая свои действия только злобным взглядом. Удар в рожу и правда неплохо отрезвлял. Янг покорно зашагал к вратам, не обижаясь на подобные методы. В конце концов, он и сам их регулярно практиковал.  
Да, он был пьян, и это не укрылось от глаз Раша. Полковник шел за ним до самой каюты, пока док не прижал его к стене, намертво вцепившись в ворот кителя.  
\- Думаешь, все такие, как ты?! - зашипел он яростно. - Думаешь, я себя тогда не контролировал? Думаешь, пожалел об этом потом? Какого черта?!  
Янг хотел ответить, но Раш уже зашагал к своей каюте. Тогда он догнал его и поймал за руку, удерживая, и прежде, чем на него обрушился новый удар, выпалил:  
\- Может, у нас не будет так, как было в симуляции... Но, может быть, у нас будет хоть как-нибудь... В конце концов, я всегда могу найти хулиганов-пришельцев, от которых тебя можно защитить...  
\- Главное, чтобы меня не надо было защищать от тебя, - мрачно ответил Раш, не оборачиваясь.  
Они так и стояли посреди коридора - Янг держал его руку и смотрел ему в затылок, а док старательно изучал взглядом стены и пол.  
\- Я больше не причиню тебе боль... - тихо пообещал полковник и, охваченный внезапной идеей, вложил в руку Раша пистолет.  
Док вздрогнул, не сразу решаясь поверить своим глазам.  
\- Это что? - задал он слишком глупый и неуместный вопрос.  
\- Доказательство, - прошептал Янг, обнимая его сзади и больше не встречая сопротивления. - Если я снова тебя обижу, ты сможешь сопротивляться. Может, я и не заслуживаю твоего доверия. Но я тебе верю, Ник.  
Раш усмехнулся краем губ. Янг ощутил, как расслабляются его напряженные плечи.  
\- Ты пьян, и ты еще об этом пожалеешь, - заметил док, но в этом заявлении была не уверенность. Радость. Которой никогда раньше не было. Не с ним...  
Полковник обхватил его подбородок и провел пальцем по изогнутым в улыбке губам. По колючей бороде, по шее. Дальше помешала футболка.  
Янг и сам усмехнулся, утыкаясь ему в затылок - в длинные жестковатые - но все равно самые приятные - волосы. Привычно и умиротворенно. Блаженно закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты же не пожалел.


End file.
